


Pacific Rim AU Fanart

by Eepz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eepz/pseuds/Eepz
Summary: I can't write but I can draw ¯\_(ツ)_/ ¯ Hope this is fine!





	Pacific Rim AU Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desparadina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparadina/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Desparadina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparadina/pseuds/Desparadina) in the [FinnloFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinnloFest) collection. 



> For Desparadina's prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Pacific Rim AU 
> 
> Finn and Kylo are pilots for opposing countries (or maybe it could mirror SW with the Resistance and The First Order who have different ways of approaching the Kaiju dilemma). One disastrous Kaiju battle leaves many other pilots/jeagers maimed/dead/destroyed except for those two and one Jeager with two pilot seats. The groups put these two pilots together and they are given about a week to Drift and try to establish some compatibility before the next supposed Kaiju attack. Maybe they have a past? Maybe they had always been enemies/taught to distrust one another, which makes the Drift process a bit strenuous? Either way they are the last hope for humanity.

"What was that about my lack of compatibility?"

"...I retract my statement."

"Anything you want to mention before I get a look inside your head?"

"I'm desperately in love with you."

"WHA-"

"I'm kidding." ~~Or is he?!~~


End file.
